DB Universe Rebooted
by trgtboyz
Summary: Varun Ayush was a studious student who through a twist of fate ended up in the Universe 7 of the Dragon Ball collection of Universes. And when he wakes up he meets Kid Goku and joins him in his adventures. Watch his adventures as he meets many of the DB and DBZ casts and helps them become more powerful than in canon. Once a Week Update. Please Review. Unbased Flames will be ignored
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:- Varun Ayush is an OC belonging to me. Everything else has an owner.  
**

His name was Varun Ayush and he was an Indian. He was born in the year 21XX and grew up loving vintage anime like Dragon Ball, Naruto, Bleach, etc. Since the advent of 22nd century all types of entertainment had become free to view all over the world which increased its spread. He was athletic in his youth, going to martial art training like Savate and body conditioning training like yoga but after his teens he was more interested in technology and hence opted for a studious route.

He was selected to the world famous IIT in Kerala which focused on Nano Materials and Nano Technology research. He fell in love in love with the idea of nano scale machines that can do almost anything as long as they are programmed. This love resulted in him becoming the youngest Doctorate holder in the history of IIT.

He was able to make a prototype of medical nanobots that could in theory heal all his injuries and could even strengthen his DNA and incorporate characteristics from other species. He secretly injected himself with them and had the control slaved to his brain. He only published the idea that a prototype could be created but hid the invention from the outside world.

He was invited to the Zurich Physics center where the Super Collider was located. It was the latest prototype and was expected to break the mystery behind the Big Bang. The first hour of the experiment was smooth but when they tried to emulate the Big Bang condition everything began to go wrong. The last thing he remembered was the feeling of bright light and then being torn cell by cell.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:- My initial disclaimer applies to all my chapters.

But the nano machines in his system continued to work to try and save him. The Big Bang energy effectively upgraded their function and they began to try different ways to save their host when the scattered cells of his body were sucked through a natural micro black hole and spit out in a new universe when it closed.

Since the cells survived the super gravity within the black hole with the help of nanobots they were greatly strengthened. While drifting through space trying to piece the host back together the nano bots came across a strain of DNA that was even thriving in the desolate outer space, which was being bombarded by radiation far stronger than in their home universe.

They upgraded their host cell using the radiation energy to mimic the DNA without incorporating any of the original DNA. This meant that host was 100% "human" without any alien DNA mixed in. And since the radiation was mixed in, the host cells began to absorb it to slowly strengthen themselves. This radiation was to prevalent everywhere in this universe.

Even with the radiation energy it took a long time to piece the host back together but then the the body of the host was strengthened way beyond original parameters. It was due to this that the host survived re entry into atmosphere when it drifted near a planet.


	3. Chapter 3

After crash landing, the damages due to crash were repaired and the host brain, now incorporating some machine aspects to enhance performance, had the original memories downloaded into it. Varun's soul had latched onto the nano bots for survival and due to this his memories had survived as data within their data banks. Their data banks contained all the scientific data up to date in his home universe since he thought he could use them to create anything he was missing for his experiments at the time.

Once the body came into the planet and had started breathing due to the presence of memories and soul, the cells in the body not only absorbed the universal radiation but also the reiki of the earth and started to radiate a mysterious energy which covered the whole planet. This led to animals attaining anthropomorphic form and evolving alongside their human counterparts and strengthening the immune system of all living creatures.

When the nano bots found the host cells generating energy of their own, they did not take overt action other than modifying themselves to incorporate this energy, since it was beneficial to the host. They also started creating structures all over the body to liquefy and store this energy. Some were even solidified and and all the important internals of the body was further coated with this to increase their protection. This had the happy side effect of hiding the host from all senses other than visual and even visual if the host started to actively use energy to increase the effect.

Time passed while the host recuperated and the fated day of awakening arrived.

Meanwhile in a nearby jungle a little boy with a tail was hunting for food.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer:- Standard Disclaimer applies

The little boy with the tail was named Son Goku. He had lived all his life with his grandfather who was named Son Gohan. As long as he could remember he was able to sense energy in other beings. It was how he was able to know if their intentions were hostile or not. It made hunting for food easier too.

His grandfather had died a while back due to a wild animal attack and there was a canyon that had mysteriously appeared near his home on the day of his grandfather's death. One day he sensed a vast source of energy appear in the gully and then disappear instantly. This made him curious since this vast source of energy didn't radiate hostility like usual sources of huge energy.

Upon reaching the canyon he searched curiously for this source of energy. And then he found that a part of the canyon had crumbled and brought an opening that was hidden to light. On reaching the opening he found that it opened further inside forming a cave and that there was light radiating from inside the cave.

Further exploration of the cave led him to reaching the light source, which were crystals embedded into the wall that were radiating golden light, which comforted and energized him for some reason. At the center of a ring formed by these crystals, he found a strange creature.

It looked as though it was bigger than his grandfather but smaller than some of the beasts he hunted. It also was similar in shape to him and his grandfather. He found this curious since size usually denoted energy and this was the first creature he saw similar to himself and his grandfather had said he was a boy so this must also be a boy.

Suddenly he found that the boy had opened his eyes which were a shade of gold and was looking at himself.

Goku: "Hi, I am Goku. What's your name?"

Varun Ayush:"Call me Vaayu".

This was a meeting that changed the fate of this branch of the multiverse.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer:- Standard Disclaimer applies

A/N:- "Hello" is speech | " _Hello"_ is thought

Goku: "Your name is funny"

" _The anime portrayal of Goku was 100% correct. He is a ditz."_ was Vaayu's initial thought.

Vaayu: "My name means wind in my native language."

He was observing Goku while talking. The stuck up hair and tail only enhanced Goku's cuteness. He found that kid Goku becoming children's favorite character in the series was not without reason.

Goku:"Why were you sleeping here?"

Vaayu:"I was injured due to a fall. So I ended up resting here. _It is technically correct._ "

Since Vaayu's soul was now bound to the nano machines he had access to all the data stored in it. This included their observation of the time spent in this universe. His awakening caused the nano machines control of energy to slip and made his energy surge out before he got it back under control. It was this that was detected by Goku.

Suddenly Vaayu's stomach let out a growl due to hunger. Even if he was biologically strengthened and did not need food to survive, some instincts from his past life remained. Hunger was one of them. All the biological waste produced by his body was taken care of by the nano machines.

A reciprocating growl was heard from Goku's stomach. Both of them looked at each other for a moment before bursting out in laughter since they found it funny. Vaayu stood up and walked towards the cave exit. Goku followed him since he needed to hunt for reaching the canyon Vaayu only needed a jump before he exited the canyon while Goku had to resort to jumping and catching handholds on the sides to get out.

Goku:"Hey, can you teach me how to jump that far?"

Vaayu:"Sure, we just need to strengthen you up a bit."

Vaayu was glad Goku asked him for training on his own initiative since he was thinking of how to bring it up. He wanted Goku to be stronger than in canon so that many mishaps could be avoided.

Vaayu:"Now let's go hunting for food".

Goku:"Sure, I know the best spots."

Since Vaayu had not eaten for a long time and Goku was always ready to eat that day became a nightmare for the animals in the forest. For a long time, the animals in the forest scared their young by saying the "Eaters" will come and eat them.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer:- Standard Disclaimer applies A/N:- "Hello" is speech | "Hello" is thought

Goku:"That was more delicious than usual. You can cook good food."  
Vaayu:"Thanks. I had to learn cooking since it was necessary if you were living alone."

Goku had led Vaayu back to his house after their massive hunt for food. Vaayu knowing of Goku's appetite and the need for protein to supplement training had got enough food for both of them for 3 months. After reaching Goku's home and seeing no sign of Son Gohan and Goku's strength, he was sure that Goku hadn't met Bulma yet. When they entered the home, the first thing Goku did was pray to the earth 4 star dragon ball. Vaayu knowing Goku's devotion to his 'Grandpa's Soul' didn't disturb him. But after observing Goku and seeing Goku's behavior, even though he should be about 13 years old, Vaayu had to wonder if the hit to the head had left some deeper and hidden injuries.

Vaayu:"Goku. Do you live alone here?"  
Goku:"My grandpa was killed by a monster. But he left his soul here."

He was pointing to the dragon ball.

Vaayu:"Goku, have you hit your head somewhere before?"  
Goku:"Yeah. My grandpa said that I had hit my head during a fall when I was a child. Why did you want to know?"  
Vaayu:"It seems to me that you should be hitting puberty but you show none of the a person who had seen a person die should not be this happy."  
Goku:"Do you want to see?"

Goku then showed off the scar hidden by his hair.

Vaayu:"Let me see if it has healed correctly."

Vaayu extended his hand to the scar and nanobots started to flow from his hand into the scar and started a comprehensive scan while inside his body. These nanobots were only medical not as powerful as his. They will make sure Goku will be healthy as possible.

Goku:"Wow pretty lights".

The nanobots showed up as golden sparkles to those with energy vision. The data that nanobots had sent back had Vaayu frowning. It looked like some of the fanfiction authors had got something right. Goku was suffering a scar that was putting pressure on some areas of his brain that also included some instinctive responses. He was also suffering from specific malnutrition due to his alien origin.

This was the reason for his higher than average consumption even if his energy needs were met. He ordered the medical nanobots to convert some part of the food intake into the required nutrients. They were also ordered to solve the internal scar in a slow manner that did not cause discomfort to Goku.

They also created a lens that covered his eyes which prevented Blutz waves, which was responsible for the Great Ape transformation, from entering his brain.

Vaayu:"You had some injuries alright. But it will be healed in three months. And we will be training during that time to increase your strength."  
Goku:"Thanks Vaayu."  
Vaayu:"It's nothing. I promised to help you increase your strength and this is part of should sleep early today because training starts early tomorrow and by the end of it you will be sore and more tired than usual."

After they both bedded down on the floor and went to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer:- Standard Disclaimer applies

A/N:- "Hello" is speech | " _Hello"_ is thought

The next three months went by in a flash.

The first 15 days were spent doing meditation and flexibility exercises rather than any strengthening since Goku was being healed of injuries and malnutrition.

In the meantime, Vaayu used the nanobots to put together a palm top and a transceiver. He then used it to hack into the satellites around the planets in order to increase his knowledge of the planet. Even though he had seen the anime, many things were not elaborated in it. Things which were critical for one to prosper in this society.

Vaayu found that technologically this planet was more advanced than his Earth in some areas while backward in others. Most of the advances was due to Dr. Briefs and his Capsule Corp.

Vaayu studied many information which was commonly known and decided to enlighten Goku to the various pitfalls of society starting with difference between male and female. Although Goku patting down people was funny in the series, this was real life and he did not want Goku to learn bad habits.

After the 15th day, they started strengthening exercises, followed by a spar,since Goku had found himself getting more aggressive as his injuries healed. It seemed that Vaayu was correct in his assessment that Goku had been stunted in his growth. The plentiful exercises along with the food, after malnutrition treatment, had seen Goku start to grow in both height and muscles.

He didn't become tall overnight but the medical nanobots in his system appraised Vaayu of his growth. So Goku, even though he was nearly 13 years old, did not seem like a 8 year old kid anymore.

In the gap between sparring and resting Vaayu made sure that Goku had the information to be not only socially competent but also knowledgeable about common items and events. Vaayu also started to prepare Goku to receive the knowledge that they both were not natives of the planet. He did this slowing letting him know that the Universe is vast and life was proliferant. He also let him know that this Earth had played host to many aliens among the years.

Slowly kid Goku started to thrive and Vaayu enlightened him to the fact that he was not a native of the planet by showing him that his tail, physique and DNA set him apart and that Vaayu himself had crash landed on this planet. Vaayu also helped Goku train to overcome the weakness of his tail since Vaayu knew that many Saiyans had done it before. He also made Goku practise hiding his tail as a belt.

Vaayu had been wearing his old outfit, the one he wore during the experiment, when he woke up. It had been faithfully recreated by the nanites. Remembering the Saiyan warrior armor, Vaayu reconfigured the clothes to mimic them but with superior defensive qualities. He also upgraded Goku's clothes to the same quality.

By the end of three months, when Goku met a car driven by a girl in the forest, he was no longer the naive youth who would have thought the car to be a shell of a monster and the girl to be the monster inside it.

A/N:- We will see the anime starting from next chapter onwards.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer:- Standard Disclaimer applies

A/N:- "Hello" is speech | " _Hello"_ is thought

* * *

As the three months came to a close, Goku was much stronger than he was in canon. He was able to think and plan rather than simply jump into a fight. Vaayu had done everything possible to beat social norms into his head. It was tough going but now Goku knew how to differentiate males and females without feeling them up.

As the food Vaayu had hunted was only enough for three months Goku went to hunt for food. Vaayu had the job of cleaning the house and getting fire wood.

Goku:"What to eat? Tell me Tummy. _How about Fish?_ ".

So Goku went to the river to catch fish. He thought of using his tail as bait since he didn't have fishing rod nor baits. It was also a form of training for his tail since even if he had overcome debilitating pain of his tail being grabbed it was still painful. So he had to have good reflexes to avoid getting his tail bitten and getting the fish.

Luckily he was able to get a dinner sized fish( that can feed a family of 4 for a week) for him and Vaayu. As he was returning home, a reckless vehicle crashed into him, sending him and the fish flying. When he jumped up from where he fell to confront the idiot driver he found a blue haired girl who was more scared that she had killed him.

Bulma: "Oh! You are alive"

Goku:"So you thought you finished me off did you?"

Goku took a menacing step towards the girl who it looked like was trying to kill him.

Bulma:"Stop! What are you?"

Bulma took out a gun that was given to her for safety and shot at what she thought to be a human shaped monster. But she found to her surprise that 'he; dodged her shots. And then fater that she could believe he came at her and threw the vehicle upside down. Thankfully she escaped unharmed.

Bulma:"Stop!Stop! I didn't mean to hit you. It was my mistake. I thought you were a monster when you were unhurt"

Goku:"Hmph! You are lucky that I believe you. Anyway you must be city girl with the vehicle and all. You can tell me what are you doing here during lunch at my place."

Goku suddenly saw Bulma take something from her pouch and check it before suddenly agreeing. He was suspicious but let it go since Vaayu was at his house and he knew nothing could get past him.

As they walked towards the house, Bulma was acting like she was a kid that got her toy stolen.

Bulma:"So kid. What's your name?"

Goku:"It's Goku. G-O-K-U. What's yours?"

Bulma:"Bulma."

Goku:"Your name's funny too."

Bulma:"Bulma is a perfectly elegant name. Now whose name else did you find funny?"

Goku:"Big Brother Vaayu. He's staying with me."

When they reached the house, Goku didn't see Vaayu there but he thought he must have gone to get firewood.

Bulma:"Nice little house you got here."

Goku:"Come on in!"

When Goku went inside he found his Grandpa's memento shining. This had not happened before so he went to check if his Grandpa had decided to contact him from the Otherworld tha Vaayu had mentioned.

Bulma:"Hey! That's a dragonball!"

Bulma pushed Goku away from the memento and took it into her hands and started admiring it. Goku took it away from her posthaste.

Goku:"Don't touch it. It's Grandpa's memento and only I am allowed to touch it."

Bulma:"I hate to break it to you kid but that's a dragonball."

Then she took two other dragon balls from her pouch and explained their use to him. Vaayu had entered the house while listening to this.

Vaayu:" _Well looks like Bulma is here._ Hello. Who might you be?"

Goku:"She's Bulma and I met her in the forest"

Bulma looked like she would faint as she looked at the handsome specimen of the male species that Vaayu was. She blushed and started acting like Hinata when confronted with Naruto with the finger touching.

Bulma:"He..hello. My name is Bumal. Nice to meet you Big brother Vaayu."

Vaayu:"Nice to meet you too. Now why don't we talk over lunch."

* * *

Meanwhile in another place…..

The small blue imp like creature known as Emperor Pilaf was in the process of getting his grubby hands on a dragon ball and was ready to be granted his wish until his minions reminded him that he needs the other dragon balls.

* * *

Back to our MCs…..

When Vaayu heard her explanation over lunch, he was surprised that she was not trying to trade Goku's dragon ball. It must have been his presence.

Bulma:"Why don't you both join me for a dragon ball hunt. You can get a wish fulfilled too."

Vaayu:"Don't you have anything to wish for?"

Bulma:"Oh no . My wish does not require the dragon. _You are all I need handsome_ "

Vaayu:"What about you Goku?"

Goku:"I wish I had my family back."

Vaayu:"Well then that's what we will wish for."

Goku:"So we are going dragonball hunting? What about training?"

Vaayu:"Let this be the next step in training."

Bulma:"Is the training why Goku is so strong. Can anybody become this strong?"

Goku:"Big Brother is stronger than me."

Vaayu:"Goku and I are a special case. Normal people will find it hard to reach our eventual levels but it is possible to become strong."

Bulma:"Can you train me too? I need some self defense. _And I can have your hands all over me._ "

Vaayu:"Sure. Then let's prepare. But how are we to find the dragon balls that are scattered across the world."

Here they could see Bulma become proud and puffing up her nonexistent chest.

Bulma:" I am not an amateur. I had analyzed the energy signature of the dragon balls and had created this dragon radar. It can detect them. And the closest one is 750 miles west of here."

Bulma explained all the features of the Dragon radar and was able to furnish them with vehicles for travel. Vaayu and Goku took one while she took the other.

After travelling a while Bulma asked for a pitstop in order to refresh herself but the next thing they heard were her screams of fear. It seems trouble had found her. It did in the form of a talking large pterodactyl.

Before the creature could fly away with her, Goku with his new speed was behind him and axe kicked him in the head causing his head to crater the ground and be knocked out. Since Bulma had been held in his tail she was safe. It seems Bulma had peed herself in fear but they tactfully did not mention it. Vaayu warned Bulma of being alert in the wild and they took off to continue their journey.

* * *

So the adventures will continue in the next chapter of DB Rebooted.


End file.
